


The First Time

by manuhale13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eternal Sterek, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuhale13/pseuds/manuhale13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek remembering about the first time he met Stiles. On his wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> First two paragraphs are set in present. Rest of them are from when they were kids. I've put a bunch of hearts there, they'll let you know when the time's changing. The tag 'kid fic' is about Derek and Stiles as kids. If there's any tag that I should use and haven't, let me know. Un-beta'd and English is not my first language. Let me know if there are grammatical or spelling errors. I'd be glad to correct them.

Derek was nervous. Considering the fact that it was his wedding day, he had every right to be. He was also looking forward to it. So fucking much. His nervousness dissipated the second he laid eyes on his to be husband beaming at him. Stiles was always beautiful but today it was impossible to take his eyes off of him in that black three piece well tailored suit. He felt giddy throughout the whole deal. The kiss they had after exchanging the vows, although a bit too short for his taste has to be the sweetest yet. He cannot wait to spend rest of his life, married to the man of his dreams.

It was a big step, but the only reason he took it was because he was sure he wanted Stiles for rest of his life. Stiles on the other hand had been sure of it the first time he laid eyes on Derek and vice-versa. He still remembers the first time they met, he was eight years old and Stiles was five.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Derek loved visiting park with his family. He always went there at least once a week, his parents made sure of that. Currently, he was looking at flowers while his sisters and cousins were playing nearby. He loved flowers. They were so bright and pretty, and smelled so nice. His family had a garden in their home as well but it didn’t have as much flowers as the park had. He was currently admiring a very beautiful red rose. Rose that he was thinking of plucking. He knew he shouldn’t do that, his mother had prohibited him from doing so too, but this one was just so pretty he had to have it. After all, it’s just one rose; no one would miss it right? Another would grow back soon. Determined, he made sure no one was looking at him, and then carefully plucked the rose, mindful of the thrones. His mom would not be happy with it, but he’ll try his best to make sure she never knows about it. Then again, moms were moms. They knew everything.

 He was admiring it when he heard some children nearby quarrelling over something. When he looked up he saw three children, two boys and one girl. The girl had an angry expression at her face and she was glaring at the blonde boy who was saying something at the other kid who was looking at the blonde kid with wide, tearful eyes and was on verge of crying. Derek got up and approached them; the girl gave him one look before huffing and leaving. He glared at the blonde kid who was focused on the other kid.

“Hey! Leave him alone!”

 The blonde kid’s attention snapped at Derek, annoyed expression on his face that quickly changed to scared. He sent one last glare to the other kid before leaving. Derek glared at him until he went up to a group of people sitting nearby, same place where the girl had went.

He softened his expression before looking at the other kid before giving a tentative smile. He had brown hair, pale skin scattered with moles, and big brown doe eyes that reminded him of Bambi. Said eyes were currently staring at him with awe. He gently sat near the kid, brown eyes following him. He gave a small smile to the kid before offering the rose he had just plucked hoping it would cheer him up; kid’s eyes grew even more impossibly larger when he did so. He gingerly took the offered rose and brought it near his nose to smell. He made a pleasant noise before beaming up at Derek. The smile lit up his face, and Derek found himself returning the smile.

“Thank you! I'm Stiles.” The kid introduced himself.

“Derek.”

Before he could figure out what was happening, Stiles got up and pulled at his arm prompting him to get up. Amused Derek let himself be taken by Stiles. They reached a couple that was most likely Stiles’ parents. Stiles pretty much squealed with joy,

“Mommy, Daddy! I found my husband!”

Derek’s eyes widened in shock at the declaration, so did Stiles’ father’s. His mother only gave an amused smile to her son. When Stiles beamed up him again all he could do was smile back in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love feedback. Don't be shy letting me know what you feel about it! ♥ Thanks for reading.


End file.
